


规则边界 番外车1

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi
Summary: *因为是第一章的所以德拉科还不知道哈利名字（怕你们忘记提醒下x





	规则边界 番外车1

**Author's Note:**

> *因为是第一章的所以德拉科还不知道哈利名字（怕你们忘记提醒下x

德拉科拉着黑发青年的手，两个人在夜晚的街道奔跑着，像从家里私奔出来打算浪迹天涯的恋人。冰凉的风无情的刮着发烫的脸颊，企图浇灭不断攀升的欲望，又卷在他们相握的手上，似要拆散却无能为力。

终于进到旅馆房间后，两个人关起门一边脱着对方的衣服一边吮吸对方的唇，德拉科脚一滑，带着青年倒在了柔软的白色床褥上，二人侧躺在床上望着对方喘气，一齐笑了出来。

德拉科翻身双手撑在青年两侧，摘下了他的圆框眼镜放到床边，将额前的碎发拨开，贪婪地注视着他碧色的海洋，水纹波动着，像要将德拉科引诱进去吞噬般。他低下头近乎虔诚地吻他的额前、眉头、眼睛、鼻尖、最后捕捉到他软嫩的唇，温柔地吮吸、舔舐，撬开牙关，勾着他的舌头起舞。

他们的手继续着之前的动作，慢慢褪下对方的衣服，直到二人赤裸裸的身子贴在一起。德拉科吮着青年似樱桃般红润的乳尖，不时用舌头挑逗的拍打几下。青年诱人甜腻的呻吟像是一剂强力催情剂，德拉科早已被欲望带来的情潮所淹没，他伸手握住青年与自己的性器，贴在一起上下套弄磨蹭着。

两个人的额头抵着对方，被汗水打湿的头发混到了一起，金色与黑色交叉纠缠，呼出的气息喷洒在脸上，视线不停被这一情色画面刺激着，空气也被感染的暧昧起来。

同时激上高潮，德拉科抹了一些液体伸到青年股间，双手将他的双腿分开，青年为了让他更好动作，自己用手压着腿，将隐蔽的穴口暴露给他。

从柜子里掏出一瓶润滑剂，倒了些涂在粉红的褶皱上，缓缓伸入一根手指开扩，刚整根进入，温暖的甬道便迫切地吮吸着这初到的异物。德拉科掐了掐青年的臀部，开始动起了手指，摇摆着指头扩张，随后伸入第二根。

快感慢慢代替了异物感，青年抓紧被褥，呼着气想要更多，没过多久体内的手指变到了四根，被刺激到某一点时阴茎再次勃起，小穴也分泌着肠液润滑着。

德拉科见差不多了，抽出手指换上自己的器物，抹了的润滑液到龟头与柱身，对准那口挤进去。原本硬起的性器因为疼痛而软了下去，青年眼角被逼出了几滴泪水，眼睛蒙上一层水雾让他看起来无辜极了。德拉科低头吻着他留下的泪水，手揉捏着他的乳头试图让他放松。

二人的唇再次贴到一起，舌头没有章法的在口腔里乱搅动，嘴里的酒味因为这串动作蔓延到空气中，醉人心弦。德拉科终于将物体填满了青年的后穴，青年克制不住的颤抖着，双腿紧紧缠着德拉科的腰，内壁被性器挤成它的形状，他甚至觉得自己能感受到那物上面跳动的脉。

“可以动了吗？”德拉科喘着气问，一滴汗顺着浅金的发丝落到他脸上。青年看着德拉科眼里的克制，抬手搂住他的脖子点了下头。

德拉科不再隐忍，放了开来让欲望支配着自己，腰部如打桩机一样运动着，囊袋拍打肉体的声音不停传入耳朵，淫秽的水声刺激着二人的神经。极致的快感从细胞开始向外扩散，汇成热流涌入二人的交合处。被顶到弱点时，青年浑身颤抖，手在德拉科的背上划出几道红痕，脚趾也因为刺激而蜷起。

知道自己找对了地方，德拉科便一下比一下用力的向着那点顶送，青年断断续续的呻吟着，明亮的绿眼珠失去了焦点，竟有种别样的美感。随着激烈的抽插，青年到达了顶点，脑袋向后仰，腰部也弓了起来形成一个优美的弧度，他无声的尖叫着，白浊喷射在德拉科的肚子上。德拉科加快速度顶弄一会后，跟着高潮了，滚烫的精液瞬时充满了肠道。

夜深了，街道上传来男男女女欢呼雀跃的声音，似乎在庆祝着这个不眠之夜，而酒店里的暧昧声响也未停歇……


End file.
